


Cuz You Are Mine

by Alice_Mad_Hatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: It's Jinyoung thank you, JJ Project - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Murder, The other members make a short appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/Alice_Mad_Hatter
Summary: They're happy, in love, and always there for one another. It's their anniversary and they choose to celebrate it at home with a nice dinner followed by a movie they love. Nothing could go horrible, right? Wrong. So wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by: Mine by GOT7  
> Italics mean it was in the past  
> Bold means it's the news.

 

 **"A murder most foul is what Seoul Police officers are calling this tragic event. It started out as a cute anniversary, but how did it turn into** **death?** **"**

* * *

 

"You're total is ₩22460, would you like the chocolate in the bag?" The man shook his head no and payed before he left the store to deliver his gifts to his husband. Jaebum was really excited to see Jinyoung's face when he saw the presents, of course Jaebum also had another present to give the younger, but that was for later. It was their 3 year anniversary and they decided to stay home to eat a nice meal made by Jinyoung, because he can't seem to let it go that one time Jaebum almost burned the house down trying to make brownies.

_"IM JAEBUM WHY IS MY OVEN COVERED IN FLAMES?" Jinyoung was pissed times ten, his beautiful oven that they just bought to finish their newly renovated kitchen was up in flames with a panicky Jaebum trying to extinguish the flames, "I'm sorry Jirongie! I tried to make you some brownies, but I had to run to the office for five minutes. When I came back there were flames." The youngest of the two sighed and grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the flames. After the flames were out and the oven had been taken care of, they cuddled on the couch and watched movies._

He smiled at the memory as he turned into their garage, he unlocked the back door and looked at his husband cooking in the kitchen ...or not. It was like he just stopped cooking halfway through, the stove was off, the food was still in the pan, but it was almost done cooking. This was very odd for someone as sensible as his Jirongie. The eldest pulled his phone out and dialled his lover's number, he moved towards the cellphone noise to see Jinyoung on the couch, but he was not alone. Their friend Youngjae was on the couch and he had a gun pointed at Jaebum, "Hello hyung! How nice of you to finally show up and with gifts at the very least!" Jaebum looked at the two men on the couch, he was puzzled as to why Youngjae, the sunshine of the group of friends, was here with a gun pointing at Jaebum. 

After Youngjae had patted Jaebum down and removed his phone, he forced Jaebum to sit down on a chair adjacent to the couch, "Youngjae? Why are you pointing a gun at him? Why are you doing this? What did we do to you?" Jinyoung asked the youngest fearfully while stealing glances at the shocked, but silent Jaebum. Youngjae cackled like a madman at the questions, he stroked Jinyoung's face and got close, "I thought it'd be obvious. Don't you remember what I said to you when we hung out after work?"

_"I love you hyung." Youngjae looked at Jinyoung like he was the only star in the sky that night, however Jinyoung didn't notice the way Youngjae looked at him. So Jinyoung responded the same way he did to all his friends, "Awe I love you too, Jae."_

Jinyoung looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked face, he didn't understand until now, "You were confessing to me weren't you?" Youngjae nodded while Jaebum still kept quiet, until Youngjae spoke to him, "Does that make you jealous, hyung? The fact that another man is in love with your husband and you can't do anything about it?" Jaebum's jaw tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth, "The fuck I can't!" He started to stand up until Youngjae pointed the barrel at Jaebum, "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want some bullets put in you." Jinyoung put his hand on Youngjae's arm as he shook his head with tears running down his face, Youngjae looked at him bewildered as he placed his finger on the trigger. He gave Jinyoung an apologetic look.

The gunshots had stopped, Jinyoung sagged to his knees and he refused to look over  at his now deceased husband. His tears blurred his vision making him unable to see anything at all. "I-I l-loved him! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" He screamed at the startled Youngjae as he pulled the body into his lap and stroked the hair that he loved to run his fingers through. Youngjae got upset at the elders reaction, he thought they'd leave this behind and get married to each other. Well he'd have to change his plans. More gunshots rang out into the air followed by one the went through Choi Youngjae's skull.

* * *

**"Choi Youngjae, aged 27, was a close friend of the couple he was known to make the group laugh with his attempts at English. It seems that Mr. Choi was in love with the youngest of the couple, Park Jinyoung, because they had found Choi's body next to Park's while holding his hand. All three of the families and friends are shocked and mourning at the lost of these men. Amy Lee signing out."**


	2. Younjae's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse at Youngjae's thoughts during everything.

Choi Youngjae had known Park Jinyoung for many years, hell they grew up together. They were each others first best friends, but once middle school started that's when Youngjae's feelings towards Jinyoung started to change. Youngjae first noticed it when Jinyoung would smile at him, his thirteen year old heart would race as if he ran a half mile or drank two cups of coffee in a row. Then it became a full crush in highschool, but the group of two had become a group of seven. BamBam and Yugyeom joined when they were in their freshmen year and Jinyoung had gave them a tour. Youngjae met Jackson in gym, because they got paired up for fencing. Mark was a package deal with Jackson considering they both spoke mandarin and had been life long friends like 2Young as the two Korean friends were referred to. Then, Jaebum joined. God damn Im Jaebum. Mark had introduced him to the group and Youngjae saw the way Jinyoung looked at him. How was it fair to Youngjae as he watched HIS crush fall in love with another man. 

Mark and Jaebum were the first to graduate from highschool, then Jackson and Jinyoung, then Youngjae, and finally Bam and Gyeom. Youngjae and Jinyoung had got accepted into the same college and requested to have a dorm together. They had a lot of fun Youngae's first year. Then **he** transferred over his third year and Jinyoung moved in with him, leaving Youngjae all alone. He saw them all over the place, like they were follwoing him and laughing at him. That's when Youngjae started to really hate Jaebum. It progressed even more when Jaebum proposed to Jinyoung after they had graduated. Youngjae and Jinyoung were at Jinyoung and Jaebum's house when he confessed, "Jinyoung, I love." Youngjae said while looking at him with stars in his eyes, "Awe, I love you too." Jinyoung smiled back at him.

3 years after the wedding Youngjae had finally thought of a plan, he grabbed his gun that his dad had given him when he moved out of their house and drove to his one true love's house. "Jinyooooounnggg I'm home." Youngjae said while walking and looking around for him. "Bum? You're home already?" He came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his pants. Jinyoung froze as he looked at Youngjae who had a gun pointing at him. Youngjae and Jinyoung were in the living room sitting in silence as they waited for Jaebum to come home. Youngjae smiled sadistically as he heard Jaebum walk in and looking for his husband. Jinyoung's phone went off and Youngjae chuckled a bit as he heard Jaebum approach the living room.

* * *

 

Youngjae looked satisfied at Jaebum's dead body on the floor, but was surpised when Jinyoung yelled at him. Youngjae frowned at him, why wasn't Jinyoung running up and thanking him for saving him from Jaebum. Youngjae walked over angrily towards his best friend and ripped him off of his dead husband. He raised his gun and shot his true love four times. He then sat down and cried as he had realized what he had done, he had taken everything away from himself. He laid down next to his love and held his hand as he shot himself in the skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned final chapter for this. I honestly wasn't even going to write one, but a friend of mine had inspired me to write this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave some comments so I can improve my writing for later stories. Did you like the little Ailee cameo at the end?


End file.
